Naruto Closet Chronicles: a bracelet
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: Seven minutes in heaven stories with the naruto guys. Each chapter another one.
1. A tissue

Your eyes lit up as you finally saw the gates of Konoha in the distance and you started walking faster until you were running full speed. At the last metre you stopped and slid throught the gates, stretching your arms in the air and caling out "I'm here!"  
"That's great" a familar voice asked and you turned towards it "But may I ask what you are here for?". It was Izumo, who had asked this as he stepped out of the small hut, Kotetsu right behind him.  
"Aw, don't you remember me?" you asked with a pout and cocked your hips to the side to show the Konoha headband that tied there. "Well, you are a ninja of Konoha" Kotetsu stated and looked you up and down with a thoughtful look "But I have no idea who you are. Sorry"  
You sighed faked heavily and shook your head "I'm gone for just eight years and everyone has forgotten me" "Sorry" the guys repeated and rubbed the back of their heats embarrassed but then Izumo's head purked up "Wait eight years?" he asked and took a closer look at you "White hair? Heavy eyeliner and a mask on the face? _?" "Finally!" you called and laughed "Took you long enough"  
"Damn you grew so much" Kotetsu complimented, his wide eyes on you, stopping on one special part "Hey! My boobs are not the only things that grew" you told him, causing the ninja to blush lightly "I also became much stronger"  
You talk to the gate guards a while longer and told some stories ofyour journey but then you interrupted "Guys, it was nice to meet you again but I want to find my brother now. Do you know where he could be?" "Probably at the training grounds wiht his team" Izumo mused and you laughed out "A team actually had managed to pass his test?" "Yeah, for the first time" you were told, then you waved goodbye and left to get to the training grounds.  
As you arrived there, you didn't find your brother but three teenagers sitting under a tree, looking bored and annoyed. A girl with short pink hair and two boys, one with blonde spikey and the other with short black hair.  
When they saw you coming, they looked up and watched you as you looked around. "Excuse me" the girl eventually asked and got up from the ground "Are you searching for someone?" "Actually I do" you replied and walked up to the small group "I'm searching f-" "_? Is that you?" you suddenly were interrupted and as you turned around, you were surpised to see Asuma standing there. His hair was shorter then you remembered but it looked good on him and like usual a cigarete stuck between his lips.  
"The one and only" you replied and allowed him to pull you into a tight hug "I just returned" "It's good to have you back" Asuma told you, not letting go of you completely, his hands still on your upper arms "A lot happened and we need as many ninjas as possible" "That's why I returned" you told him, surprised how much you enjoyed this man's touched, having thought that after eight years you feelings would have cooled down "I heard what happened with Pein and came back but I was far away and it took a long time" "The most important thing is that you're now here. The rest doesn't matter" Asuma told you with a smile that caused you to blush lightly. Fortunately it was covered by your mask.  
"Sorry to interrupt you two" the blond boy interfeared and stepped up to you "But who are you?" "Oh, I'm _. _ Hatake"  
The boy stepped closer to you, his face uncomfortable close to yours "Hatake? Like Kakashi Hatake?" he asked and his face travelling up and down your face, obviously bothered by your mask.  
"Naruto, stop bothering by sister" a familar voice sighed and the boy, seemingly Naruto, was pulled back by the colar of his jacket, revealing your brother. "Sister?!" the group of teenager asked at the same time but you ignored them and jumped your brother "Kakashi!" you called out and hugged him tightly around the neck, your legs around his waist.  
Kakashi caught you with a chuckle and squeezed you tight "Glad to see you, little sister", then he lowered you back to the ground.  
"Sensei! Where have you been" Naruto called out suddenly, obviously angered "We're waiting here for hours" "Sorry" Kakashi appologized "But I heard that my sister was back and searched for her. Seemingly we missed each other" "But I returned just about twently minutes ago" you replied to tease your brother, who glared at you playfully.  
Now the girl stepped forward and extended her hand "Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself and you shook her hand "I'm throwing a party tonight and it would be great if you come, too" "Sure" you replied excited "It would be great to see my friends again"

Evening  
After a long, relaxing bath, you were no standing in front of your mirror, blow drying your silver hair. When your hair was done, you stepped to your closet, while dropping the towel that had been wrapped around your naket body.  
You opened your closed and picked up your favourite oufit that you haven't seen in a long time. First was a black corset top but since you'd become more busty over the years you had to loosen the strings on the back a little bit. Next were skinny black jeans and a pair of black pumps.  
You checked your appearence in the mirror and when you were satisfied, you put on your mask and left to get to your brother's apartment, who would escort you to Sakura's house.  
A while later you eventually stood with Kakashi by your side in front of Sakura's door and waited to be let in. Her greeting was very decent, since her sensei was standing in front of her, then she led you into her living room, where a bunch of people were already partying.  
"Hey guys!" you greeted and giggled as some of them looked at you confused, others smirked as they recognized you.  
You spent the first few hours to talk to your old friends and tell each other stories from the time you were separated. Then you spotted Asuma's form in the growd and you walked over to him but then you saw with whom was talking to - Kurenai. *So they're still together* you though sadly and turned away again but you didn't get far when the host had something to say.  
"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys. When she had everything, she headed straight towards you and shoved the bowl in your face. "Your going first, _"  
"Why not" you agreed with a shrug and stuck your hand in the bowl, wanting to get the picture of Asuma and Kurenai out of your head. Rummaging around the bowl, you searched for something interesting to pick. Eventually your fingertips brushed something soft and you grabbed it, pulled it out and found a tissue in your hand. You unfolded it and and swallowed hard as you found the fire sign on it. This was Asuma's  
Before you even were able to call out your object a hand was placed on your shoulder and when you turned around Asuma was standing behind you, for once without smoking. "Let's go" he said with a reassuring smile and without thinking, you nodded and allowed him to take your hand and lead you in the closet.  
*This is wrong* you thought as the door was closed behind you and you both sat down beside each other in the closet *He's Kurenai's not mine. She should be in here with him, not me*  
"I hadn't the chance to talk to you, yet" Asuma interferred in your thoughts "How was your trip?" "It was an amazing experience" you told him excited, thinking about all the things you've seen and learned "I've learned so many new things and became stronger. It changed me" "But only for the better" Asuma told you, causing you to blush lightly.  
"Eh, how about you?" you asked to hide your embarrassment "How are things going between you and Kurenai" *Wrong question* you thought as you felt the pain in your heart again. This was one of the reasons you left the village to to train, you couldn't take it anymore to see the guy you loved with another woman and hoped that training your body would also train your heart and help you to forget about him. But it didn't. You became pgysically stronger, learned new techniques, learned so many new things but the pain was the same like on the first day.  
"We broke up" Asuma said, causing your head to snap up and you out of your thoughts "When?" you wanted to know, trying to get let your voice sound not too excited. "Already a long time ago, it just didn't work out anymore" he told you and shrugged "In the beginning it was strange between us but meanwhile we're good friends" "I see" you mumbled, a little stunned at this outcome and lightheaded from the pheromones.  
"I always loved another woman". And your mood down again, you should've known it, he would never love you.  
Suddenly two arms wrapped around you waist and Asuma pulled over, so you were straddeling his tights. While looking deep in your eyes, he reached up and gently placed his hands on the sides of your mask. You nodded lightly and allowed him to pulled it of, what he did very carefully. He smiled at you lovingly and traced your face with his fingers "Why do you hide yourself behind this mask?" he whispered and you shrugged "Kakashi was always my rolemodel, so I start wearing it" you explained and leaned into his soft touch "At some point I just got used to it that I don't want to take it of anymore"  
"You're so beautiful" Asuma mumbled and held your face within his hand. He leaned a little closer "_, you're the woman I always had loved"  
Your eyes widened but before you could reply his lips laid on yours on a passionate kiss. You sighed in pleasure and sank deeper into the kiss, placing your hands on his chest to not fall over.  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this" Asuma mumbled against your lips and pulled you tighter against him, so you had to wrap your arms around his neck. "Not as long as I wanted this" you replied and as he gasped in surprise, you snuck your tongue in his mouth and wrapped it around his, strangely enjoying the smokey taste. Asuma chuckled lightly and started fighting for dominance, while rubbing his hands up and down your sides, enjoying the way your curves felt under his hands.  
He was a tough fighter and you lacked some experience, haven't had contact with many men in the last eight ears, so it didn't take him long to pin your tongue down. You groaned frustrated but it was soon forgotten when he started to explore your mouth until he was familiar with every little detail. Running your hands through his spikey hair and pulled him even closer to you, while Asuma tickled your lower back.  
When your lungs screaming for air, you had to pull back and take them deep breaths. "I love you so much" Asuma said and ran his hands through your hair. "I love you, too" you told him and leaned in to kiss him gently.  
Asuma pulled back and trailed his lips alown your jaw and down your neck. His lips skimmed along your skin, while using his tongue and teeth to get you sigh once in a while but he wanted more. When he hit a spot at the base of your neck, he felt your body tense up and with a smirk he bit down hard right on that spot. At this you weren't able to hold back the moan that had builded up in your throat, giving Asuma what he was waiting for.  
He started sucking and biting that spot, enjoying the sweet sound that spilled from your lips, while slowly a mark formed on your neck. When nhe was satisfied with the intensity of the colours, Asuma straightened up and took your lips in a heated kiss. You immidiately responded and deepened the kiss even more but it wasn't ment to last long since the door was pished open.  
To protect your eyes from the bright light, you hid your face in Asuma's neck. He just chuckled and while the other guest cheered and whistled for you, he got up and placed you on your feet. With his arm tightly wrapped around your waist he let you outside and when you noticed that many people, especially guys were starring ar you, you realized that you weren't wearing your mask.  
"Don't worry, you're beautiful" Asuma reassured when he noticed your uneasiness and you looked up at him with a smile and nodded. He pecked your lips, earning you a few 'aaaws' from the girls and let you to one of the couches, where he sat down on one of the couches.  
As you looked around the room, you spotted your brother, who gave you thumps up and Kurenai, who smiled at you gently.  
"Guess they approve of us" you told Asuma and motioned in theyir direction. "I wouldn't have cared if they didn't" he told you and embraced you tightly "I waited too long for this to care"


	2. A Bracelet

You pulled your black cloak closer around your body and made sure that your wings and tail are completely covered, before stepped out in the crowded streets of Konoha. It was a warm day and quickly it became uncomfortable hot under your black cloak but you never took it of. Never. You were just too afraid of the other peoples' reaction, that they might cast you out like you old village had done, though it was their own fault that you became what you're now. Your parents made experiments on you and the whole village knew it, then something went wrong as your DNA should be crossed with the one of a bat and you ended up with those wings and tail, also your eyes turned crimson. The villagers started to shun and insult you, partly actually fear you, though they knew you since you were a baby.

You wiped away the sweat from your forehead and made your way towards the woods, hoping it will cooler there. Entering the shadows of the trees, you took a deep breath and just wandered around aimlessly. You got lost in your thoughts and suddenly found yourself in an for you unknown part of the woods, in front of a beautiful lake. It looked so inviting, so you checked your surroundings if anybody was around and as you didn't sense anything you let your cloak trop from your shoulders, reveling the black dress underneath. It was hard for you to find fitting clothe, since the wings always were in the way but the dress was cut low enough in the back, the only problem was that it also showed a lot of cleavage. You quickly took of the dress and jumped into the cool water, luckily wearing a bikini underneath. For a while you swam around and enjoyed that you could move your wings freely, until you felt someone coming in your direction, so you quickly got out and redressed just in time before Sakura jumped through the bushes.

"Hey,_" she greeted "What are you doing out here?" "Hi, Sakura. I just got lost and landed at this lake" you explained to here, hoping instantly that your wings weren't peaking out somewhere. "I see, I just wanted to invite you to my party this evening" "All right, I'll be there" you agreed, mostly just to make her leave. "Great! See you this evening then" Sakura said, then finally left the clearing and giving you the time to check your appearance.

Evening

? P.O.V

You were sitting in Sakura's crowded living room but you weren't paying attention to what happened around you, your mind was of to the girl you saw earlier that day on the lake in the woods. She was so beautiful, her big crimson eyes, her silky silver hair and her perfectly shaped body. Then she took of her cloak and reveled those amazing wings. Most people definitely would think of her as a freak when they would know about them but to you they only made her more beautiful an unique. You were sure that no one knew about her wings, why else would she wear this cloak on such a hot day and you were sure she didn't check her surroundings, because it would be embarrassing for her when somebody finds her in her bikini. You wanted to meet her, tell he how beautiful and perfect she was and she didn't need to be ashamed of what she is. Maybe it was because you knew how it is to be cast out and hatred by everyone but you also know the joy when someone reaches a hand out to you and helps you, accepts you.

Your thoughts were interrupted a new guest arrived at the party and you gaze were immediately draw to the person. There she was, the girl that had captured your mind the whole day and now she was standing just across the room. Like before she was wearing the cloak but it was opened in the front, showing the simply dark red dress she was wearing. It matched the colour of her eyes and hugged her curves perfectly without revealing too much. You wanted to walk over to her but before you could even move a single muscle, she already was swallowed by the crowd. For a while you tried to find her between all the other people but than your attention was draw to the centre of room.

"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys. As she came to you, you pulled a bracelet out of your pocked and dropped it in the bowl, ignoring Sakura's surprised stare. Temari once gave it to you, telling you to give it to the girl, you think as the right one for you. Maybe there was a trop of hope in the act of choosing the bracelet. Maybe there was a chance that she would pull it out of the bowl.

Your eyes followed Sakura closely as she disappeared between all her guests and a few minutes later, you heard a voice shouting over the music "I've got a bracelet" With your heart beating rapidly, you made your way through the crowd, all the way begging that she was the one, who awaited you at the closet.

_ P.O.V

"I've got a bracelet" you shouted, still not believing how Sakura managed to talk you into this. You didn't want to participate in that came, afraid you might get some pervert, who will force you to take of you cloak. A short time later a handsome boy with read here and beautiful blue-green eyes emerged from the crowd and you could have sworn that his eyes widened slightly, together with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Who's that?" you asked Sakura in a whisper "That's Gaara. He's the new Kazekage" she explained, you nodded and made your way towards the closet. Gaara held the door open for you and you nodded him a thanks as you passed him. He followed you and closed the door, allowing darkness to wash over both of you.

Finding a wall, you slid down on it in a comfortable position and rested your back against it. Not long after this, you felt clothes brush against your arm as Gaara sat down beside but it didn't bother you, actually feeling strangely comforted by his presence. Unintentionally, you pulled your cloak closer around your body, like it seemed that peace of clothe became part of you personality and you moved it without really noticing anymore. "I'm _" you said into the darkness, hoping to break the silence around you and start a conversation, at least some stupid small talk. "I already know that your name is Gaara, Sakura told me" "It's nice to meet you, _" Gaara's deep voice sent tremors through your body as it hit your ears. "Same here" you answered him. "So, Sakura also told me that you're the new Kazekage" you could see the outline of Gaara's head nod "Was it hard to become it?" There was a short silence and you could hear him taking a deep breath, before he answered "Yes, it was but in a different way than you might think" "What do you mean?" you asked confused, not really understanding what he meant.

"You see, it always was strong, since I had a demon sealed inside me that gave me his strength but the villagers feared me, though I was just a small child, even my own father wanted to kill me" you gasp as he said that. This boy there had experienced the same horror as you, maybe he'll understand you. Gaara wasn't finished with his story "I became cold and distant but than Naruto came into my life. He showed me that I'm not alone and don't have to be like that. I changed and made my goal to became Kazekage, so other people won't fear me anymore, instead they should depend on me and trust me to protect their lives" "And you did it" you finished his story with tears in your eyes, partly because the story remembered you at your own past, partly because because she was so sweet and sad at the same time and partly because you'd seen that there is maybe some hope that people will accept you for what you are.

"Yes, I did it but I would have never be able to do this without the help of others and now I want do give _you_ this help"

Your eyes widened in shock as he said this. *Does he know?* "Me? Why would you think I need help?" Suddenly you were pulled up and in a tight but still comforting embrace. "_, stop acting. I know your secret" Gaara murmured in your ear "You know about them?" you asked shock and somewhat frightened about what he might doing now "Yes, I saw you wings and I want to tell you that they just make you even more beautiful than you already are" "You think I'm beautiful and not some monster" "Never" he reassured you "You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life and I just want to tell you that I'm there for you. I know your pain and believe those people out there will never cast you out" "You really think so?" you chocked out through the tears that meanwhile streamed freely down your face. You were just so happy that there was someone who was willing to help you and you also couldn't deny that your heart was beating faster, since he held you in his arms.

You hid your face in Gaara's chest and let out all the feelings you had bottled up al those years, while he just held you and allowed you to cry. "_?" Gaara called out your name and you lifted your head to meet his beautiful eyes. "Will you trust me? Will you open up for me?" he asked you and in response you nodded, somehow knowing that everything was all right as long as he will be by your side.

Gaara moved one of his hands from around your face to your cheek and held it in place as he leaned in to kiss your lips gently and lovingly. At first you were shocked and surprised but soon you closed your eyes and kissed him back with everything you had. Your arms were snaking there way towards Gaara's neck but as they were on his upper arms he suddenly grabbed your hands and pulled them back down. You were confused but then Gaara laid his hands on your cloaks collar and you knew what he wanted to do. In a sudden rush of panic, you placed your hands on his and stopped him, whispering a pleading "Wait" against his lips. Gaara took your hands in his and caressed them with his thump, murmuring "Just trust me" Taking a deep breath, you nodded and lowered your hands. Gaara laid his back on your cloak and slowly pushed it down over your shoulders. As it hit the floor, he took a step back but held onto your hands again, making you feel save. You shyly looked down and stretched your wings while wrapping your tail around your waist.

"Your so beautiful" Gaara said, before you pulled you back into him and kissed you deeply and wilder than before. This time you weren't interrupted as you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. Gaara placed one of his hands around your waist and let his others glide through your hair, the let his fingertips carefully glide over your wings. It felt so good, you couldn't contain the moan that slipped from your lips. A small grin curved Gaara's lips and he did it again, this time sneaking his tongue into your mouth as you moaned again. As your tongues whirled around each other's, you carefully wrapped your wings around both of your bodies, creating a own little space for the two of you.

Gaara backed you up into the wall and pressed his body close to your body, causing you both to moan silently.

With a desperate gasp for air, you tore your self away from Gaara's addictive lips, not able to suppress the need for air anymore. You felt lightheaded and your knees wobbly, so you had to hold tightly onto Gaara to keep yourself up. Gaara chuckled lightly at you current state, then travelled his hands seductively down your sides, towards your tights and lifted you up with your legs wrapped around his hips. For a few seconds, you just gazed lovingly into each others' eyes, before you both leaned in at the same time to meet in a passionate kiss. It didn't last long though, Gaara pulled away a short time later and trailed his lips down your neck. He nibbled and licked your skin along the way until he found what he was searching for, signaled by a deep moan from your side. His lips moved along that spot and his teeth scraped your skin, definitely forming a mark on your skin and causing more moans to escape from you.

"Gaara" you called out breathlessly. "Yes, my dear?" he replied as he came back up, placing his forehead against yours to look deep in your eyes. "I think I love you" you told him after a short pause to gather your thoughts. Gaara's eyes lit up with joy and he answered happily "I _know_ I love you" He let you down and hugged you tightly, rubbing your wings again playfully.

"They'll be coming soon" Gaara told you as he let go of you and reached for cloak on the floor. You took it but after a short time of thinking, you decided to not pull it on anymore. "Trust" you mumbled more to yourself but Gaara understood it anyway and with a soft smile, he wrapped one arm around your waist and kissed your forehead affectionately. "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it" You nodded and pecked Gaara's lips softly , showing him that you're happy that he was there for you.

Right in that moment the door swung opened and light spilled into the dark room.


	3. A necklace

You were walking through the market, you eyes on the list in your hand. "Milk. Where is the milk?" you mumbled to yourself, cussing the owner for changing the orders of the articles every few weeks. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching you had everything on your list, except for some tea. "Let's see, last time it was next to the sugar, so no it should be on the other side of the store" It was no real surprise for you that you were right, grocery shopping was always like an odyssey through the whole market.

As you stood in front of the shelf with the different sorts of tea you sighed heavily, trying to find the right sort of tea.

"What's with that sigh?" you heard a familiar voice say and as you turned around you found Sakura behind you. "I'm trying to find my master's favourite tea" "I see. Which one is it, maybe I can help you" Sakura offered and you told her the brand. Together you now stood there and searched for the right tea. "Here it is" the pink-haired shinobi exclaimed and handed you the right package. "Thanks, Sakura. Master loves this tea. It's close to an addiction" you giggled as you put the tea to the rest of your groceries.

You then noticed all the stuff Sakura had in her basket and asked "Wow, what is all the that for?" "Oh, it's for my party this evening" she replied, then quickly added "Oh, by the way your invited, too, of course" "Thanks, Sakura but I have to ask master first" you told her as you both made your way to the cash desk "Just bring him with you" Sakura told you with a giggle, knowing about your little crush on him.

As you entered your master's mansion he just walked out of his office "Oh, _ let me help you" he took one of the backs as you saw you loosing you balance. "Thank you, master" "How many time shell I tell you to not call me master, just Pein" You blushed slightly and looked down "I can't do that. I owe you so many things and this would be disrespectful" Pein placed a hand under you chin and made you look in his eyes "Respect doesn't base on a title or a name and you make me feel so lonely when you call me master, so please just Pein" "All right m-...Pein" you said with a deep blush on your face from the closeness of your faces. "That's a good girl" he said and patted you head, then helped you putting away your groceries.

A few might be interested how you came to Pein. It was already a few years ago, when he was still the leader of the Akatsuki. He'd found you half dead in the woods after you had been attacked by a group of drunk guys. Though you weren't a ninja Pein took you in and took care of you. In return you cleaned and cooked for the guys, doing everything to make their life easier. After the Akatsuki was defeated Pein took you with him without you even asking for and now you lived with him in Konoha.

"So, are you going on Sakura's party this evening" Pein suddenly asked and you looked at him surprised "You know about it?" "Of course, I do. And are you going?" "I would like to" you started "But I wanted to ask you first" Pein chuckled lowly at this "_, you don't have to ask me for permission. Just go, you not a servant to me" he told you with a soft smile "And by the way, I'm going, too"

Evening

You looked at yourself in the mirror and you liked what you saw. The black neck holder top fit you body perfectly and showed of the tattoo along your right arm. You also wore a purple and black checkered mini skirt and black high heeled sandals.

With a satisfied nod you left your room and went downstairs where Pein already was waiting. He was wearing a simple black button-up shirt and gray jeans but looked handsome nonetheless. "Shell we go?" he asked and offered you his arm playfully but you hooked yours under it with a blush and a giggle. Together you made your way over to Sakura's house and Pein never let go over your arm, actually pulling you closer even more. Oh, how you wished this walk would never end but unfortunately you stood in front of the house about ten minutes later. You knocked and Sakura opened the door just a few minutes later, grinning widely as she saw your linked arms.

The living room was already filled with a bunch of people and you wondered how they all fit in there. Since you and Pein went to different people to talk to you had to separate which you did a bit unwillingly.

While you just enjoyed the party a guy you didn't know walked over to you and started flirting with. You flirted back but held back a bit more, it was just fun for you but nothing serious and you also didn't want it to become something serious. All the time you felt like you were watched and as you looked to your right side you saw that Pein was looking at you with a angry look on his face but then your attention was pulled to the middle of the room.

"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys.

When she had everything she walked over to you hand held the bowl out "Pick" she demanded cheerfully, then added silently for just you to hear "Seems like you needed to be saved" with a sideways glance at the guy, who had been flirting with you. You smiled at her thankfully, then put your hand in the bowl and searched around for something interesting. Your fingertips touched something long and thing, like a threat but harder. Curious you pulled it out to find a elegant silver necklace in your hand. A beautiful pendant was attached to it, it was heart silhouette out of red gemstones, which you mused were rubies.

"A necklace" you called out over the music and just seconds later you heard a male voice say "That's me" It wasn't hard for you to recognize that voice since belonged to the one man you loved. "Let's get in there" Pein said and took you hand to lead you into the closet.

After the door had closed behind you you stood in the darkness unsure about what to do. You wanted nothing more than to kiss him but you couldn't. What if he doesn't return your feelings. This would be too awkward. You live with him, work for him, he surely wouldn't keep you with him when he knows that you love him. So many thoughts wonder through your mind and you didn't even hear Pein calling your name.

"_!" finally you snapped out of your trance and answered "Yes?" "Good, your still alive. I wondered what happened to you" came Pein's amused voice back. You blushed slightly in embarrassment but then noticed that you had still the necklace in your hand. "Here is you necklace back" you said and took a few steps in the direction Pein's voice came from "It's beautiful but why are you carrying something like that around?" "It's for a special woman" Your heart sunk as you you heard this. He loved someone else "I see" you mumbled "She sure is lucky to have someone like you"

You reached your hand out to give him back the necklace but instead of taking it from you outstretched palm, Pein's hand wrapped around your wrist and you were pulled forward. He turned you around and put your back against the wall, pressing his body against yours.

"M-master, what are you doing?" you stuttered out, startled by his sudden behaviour. Instead of answering Pein hid his face in the crook of your neck and let his lips glide along your skin. You took in a shaking breath and closed your eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his snake bites scraping along your neck. "Why are you so cruel to me?" Pein suddenly murmured into your neck. "What do you mean?" you asked breathlessly while gripping tightly onto his shirt to prevent yourself from falling. "Your always so distant, even refusing to call me by my name" Pein started but never stopped kissing your neck "You never seem to see more in me than the man you serve and then you flirt with some other guy right in front of my eyes" "It was nothing serious. Just for fun" you moaned out, since had just passed your softspot. "Your mine" Pein exclaimed and bit down on that spot and sucked hard on it, making you moan out loudly. "Your mine and I want everyone to know this" he said again, then detached himself from your neck and crashed his lips onto yours.

You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, returning the kiss passionately. Pein seemed a bit surprised by your eagerness but soon was fully into the kiss, deepening it by angling his head some more. Never moving his lips from yours he pulled you away from the wall and sat down, placing you onto his lab. He wrapped one arm around your waist and moved his free hand to your hair, pulling needle out that held it up. You hair cascaded down, falling over your shoulders and back and Pein laced his fingers in it.

As your lungs started to burn and arch for hair you were force to pull you apart and give in the need to breath. Pein also was panting as he picked up the necklace that was still tingled in your fingers. "_, will you accept this necklace and be mine?" he asked you, his sparkling with love and hope. "Yes" you whispered and watched how Pein placed the necklace around your neck, then he pulled your chin upwards and kissed you deeply. You pressed yourself tightly against him and pulled him even closer by the collar of his shirt. His tongue ran over your bottom lip, wanting to be let in and you immediately opened up for him. He explored every little corner of your mouth, before he moved to your tongue and rubbed his against it, urging you to play with him. You moaned softly as your tongues whirled around each others but right in that moment the door swung open and you were reveled the all the people outside the closet.

You both, too wrapped up in your make-out-session didn't notice what went on around you and just got on kissing. Someone cleared his throat and your eyes snapped open in shock. Braking apart you buried your flushed face in Pein's chest, who just chuckled amused. He stood up, picking you up bridal style and carried you out of the closed, accompanied by the cheers and whistles of all the other people. You could feel him sitting down on what you figured was one of the sofas. "Hey, don't hide your face, it's far too beautiful for that" Pein whispered in your ear and you blushed even more but looked up anyway. He pecked you on the lips, then embraced you protectively and for the rest of the party you snuggled, while Pein scowled at every guy who dared to look your way.


	4. A Bird

You were sitting on a meadow together with your brother Sasuke, just hanging out. Sasuke is one of the few people you could stand to be with, since most people get on your nerves really quickly. "It's quiet out here" you stated "Where are your fan girls?" Sasuke shrugged "Don't know and don't care. I'm just glad they're not here" "True" you agreed, then you saw two figures coming towards you. As they came closer you saw that it were Sasori and Deidara. You liked Sasori and his calm behaviour but Deidara that was a complete different thing. It wasn't actually that you didn't like him, it was more that he didn't seem to like you. He always ignores you or walks away whenever your near him and when you got to talk to him he makes excuses that he has some business to take care of.

Meanwhile the two guys and reached you and you waved "Hey, Sasori. Hey, Deidara" "Hello, _" Sasori greeted back in his monotone voice but Deidara ignored you like always and just walked by. You scowled at the back of his skull, trying to burn a hole in it when you felt a hand was placed on your shoulder. Looking up you saw that the hand belonged to Sasori "Don't waist your time on him" he told you "He's not worth it" You smiled softly and nodded "Thank you, Sasori" Sasori nodded, then walked of to catch up with his teammate.

You sighed and were about to lay down on the soft grass when you felt another presence approach you. Sitting up again you saw Sakura running towards you, an excited look on her face. "Hey, you two" she greeted breathlessly as she came to a halt in front of you. "Hey" you sat simply, she on the other hand was one of the persons you don't really like but you had your reasons. "I wanted to invite both of you to my party this evening" there was a moment of silent, which was broken by your brother's voice "We'll be there"

You were about to protest but Sakura already was of to find her next victim.

"Why did you say that?" you growled at your brother "Say what?" Sasuke asked confused "That we'll come. You know that I can't stand most of the people" "Oh, come on they can't be that bad" This comment made you furious "Not that bad?" you snapped "During the time you were gone they all treated me like shit, just because we have the same surname. They seem to believe that I was the next to leave the village and started to hate me in advance. But now since my younger brother is back again and they found out that my older brother isn't the cold-hearted killer they thought he is they all suddenly love me again" you were panting at the end of your speech, having totally forgotten to breath in between. "I'm sorry" Sasuke apologized "I didn't know you had so many problems because of me" "It isn't you fault. You did what you thought was the right thing for you" you told him and patted his head. Sasuke moved your hand from his head and asked "So, are you coming tonight?" "Fine" you agreed with a sigh "But don't expect me stay for long"

Evening

You stood in front of your mirror and brushed your hair, then put it into a ponytail. Your outfit was simple, since you didn't want to show of, you just would be there for one or two hours to please Sasuke and then will be of again. A pair black short, a dark red neck-holder top with the Uchiha symbol on the back and your favourite black boots.

"Ok, Sasuke, I'm done" you said as you walked into your living room, where your brother was sitting on the couch. "Let's get going" he stood up and together you made your way towards Sakura's house. Already from afar you could hear the music blasting but the door was opened at your first knock. "Hey, you two" Sakura greeted overexcited and you wanted to turn around and walk home again right then and there. "Hey" you answered and Sasuke just hm'ed. Together you stepped into crowded living room and Sasuke was immediately abducted by some of his fang girls but you just grinned. That was the revenge for dragging you to this party.

You searched for a silent place to stay there until you could sneak out without being unfriendly. After a short quest you found an armchair in a corner and sat down in it, a sour look on your face and your arm crossed. A few people came over to you and tried to start a conversation but you weren't in the mood to talk to them, since those were the people, who'd shunned you the most. Right when the next person was about to approach you the attention of all people were drawn to the centre of the room.

"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys. When she had everything, she headed straight towards you and shoved the bowl in your face. "Pick" she demanded cheerfully and you were about to refuse but then you though *The sooner I take my turn the sooner I can leave* "Fine" you sighed and shoved your hand in the bowl, grabbing the first thing that touched your fingers. As you pulled it out and saw that it was a small sculpture of a bird you froze. Only one person would put something like that it and most of the time it would explode. Carefully you placed the bird down on a table before you called it out "A bird!"

After that you turned around and walk in the closet, not waiting for your partner to show up since you already knew who it was. A few minutes after you'd entered the dark room the blonde bomber was shoved in and the door was closet with a loud thud. I was obvious that he didn't want to be in there with you.

Silence. Of course. As if that guy would actually talk to you, he never had and probably never will.

For a few minutes you just stood there in the darkness without saying anything but then you snapped "What the hell is your problem!?" "What problem?" came Deidara's uncaring voice back. "What is your problem with _me_? You don't talk to me, you ignore me and treat me like shit!"

At first there was no answer and you were about to either storm out of the closet or to smash his skull. Right when you were about to decide about the two options Deidara spoke again "Your Uchihas are all the some. Cold, cocky and egocentric. I have enough of your clan, first your brothers and now you"

"So you judge by my surname?" you asked him in a surprisingly calm voice, though on the inside you were boiling. "What do you mean?" came Deidara's voice back "You don't even know me or _try_ but you think to know my character from my surname. I tell you something, you know nothing about me, so don't judge me" while you had been talking you had become louder and louder and what you just noticed at the end was that you were crying.

Your eyes meanwhile had adjusted to the darkness and you could see Deidara sitting on the opposite side of the room. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze and in a flash he was in front of you his hands on your cheeks. He whipped the tears away with his thump and whispered "I'm sorry. I was wrong and I see that now" but you slapped his hands away and snapped "Get away from me" But Deidara didn't give up so fast and in one swift movement his lips laid on yours. Your eyes widened before you pushed him back and slapped him across the face. "Your just like everyone else" you sobbed "At first you hate me and when you find out you have actually no reason for it you suddenly pretend love me" "No, it's not that way" Deidara started but you cut him "Shut up , I don't want to hear any your lies"

Suddenly he had pushed against the wall, your hands pinned on both sides of your head and your body trapped by his. "Calm down and listen to me!" Deidara yelled and something in his voice made you actually shut up. You looked up in his eyes and were shocked to find so many emotions in them, confusion, anger, depression and was that love? "Please listened" he repeated again but this time it was more pleading than demanding. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I had no reason to treat you the way your are and just figured your personality from whom you related with" here he took a deep shuttering breath before he went on "But I didn't pretend anything. I actually always loved you but I buried my feelings deep within me due to my wrong interpretation"

You were pretty much shocked and couldn't move nor speak but Deidara took this as the wrong sign. He lowered his had and released your hands, which dropped to your sides and turned around, mumbling an "I'm sorry" As you so him standing there, the sight of a broken man you snapped out of your state of shock and took a step towards him. You wrapped your arms around his waist from behind and rested your head on his back. "Don't be sorry" you whispered and pressed your face into the fabric of his short. "I love you, too" Yes, this was true, you loved Deidara and always had or why else would the way he acted concern and anger you so much?

At first you could feel him stiffen up but then his body relaxed again and he turned around in your embrace. "Do you really mean it?" he asked and lifted up your chin to be able to see your teary eyes. You just nodded, unable to find your voice but this was enough for Deidara. He leaned down and captured your lips in a passionate kiss, filled with all emotions he had held back for so long. Your arms wandered from around his waist up into his hair and untied his ponytail, while his wrapped tightly around your body to pull you closer into his. As you pulled the tie out of his hair they cascaded down his shoulders and tickled your neck and collarbone, causing you to giggle from the feeling.

Deidara sneakily took this chance to dart his tongue into your mouth. He explored every little corner and rubbed his tongue against yours, wanting to play with you. Each of you took his turn to getting familiar with each others mouth, coming up for air from time to time.

When you had mapped out each others mouth you broke apart and Deidara went straight down your neck, hunting for your softspot. He trailed his lips up and down your neck but without success, then as he moved along your collarbone he heard a soft moan from you. Grinning he immediately started to suck and bite your skin, drawing more and more moans from you. After he had left a nice mark on your collarbone Deidara came back up to kiss you again but right in that moment the door was thrown open.

Light spilled over the scene of you and Deidara in a loving embrace and kissing. Whoots and whistles from the boys mixed with awws from the girls as you broke apart. Deidara snaked his arms around your waist and led you out of the closet but he didn't stop there, instead he went straight on towards the front door. "I figured that you would prefer to leave" Deidara told you as you looked at him confused. You just smiled and placed your arm around Deidara's hips, letting him take you wherever he wanted.

You walked for a few minutes and as Deidara stopped you looked around and saw that you were standing in front of the door of your house. Deidara kissed you, then whispered a goodbye in your ear, then turned around to leave. You opened your door and where about to step inside but then changed your mind. "Deidara" you called him seductively. He turned back around and right in that moment his lips were met by yours. You grabbed the collar of his shirt with both of your hands and pulled him into your house, shutting the door behind you.


	5. A yin pendant

It was a sunny day and you were sitting on a meadow on the outskirts of Konoha in your boyfriend's lab. Your head was resting against his chest, while he ran his fingers gently through your long hair. Lifting your head you gazed deep into the coal eyes of one of the lasts two Uchihas to be exact the younger one of them. Sasuke showed you one of his rare smiles, before he lifted your chin and captured your lips in a slow and loving kiss. With a happy sigh, you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you and deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly Sasuke tensed up and pulled away from you, looking around intently "What's wrong?" you asked confused but as you felt someone's chakra coming closer and the sound of distant footsteps, you knew what was wrong and what was coming next. Sasuke would shove you of his lab, bring some distance between you and act like there was nothing between you and of course, that was what happened just seconds later.

You didn't know why he didn't want anyone to know that you're a couple but that wasn't the time to think about it. Quickly forcing a neutral expression on your face to cover your sadness, you waited for whoever was interrupting your time together.

Not long after this you heard the excited voice of Sakura calling for your "Sasuke! _! There you are, I was searching for you everywhere" "What's up?" you asked in a faked cheery voice "You seem pretty excited" "Oh, I just wanted to invite you two my party this evening" "We'll be there" to your surprise it was Sasuke who said this, which made you even more angrier. He refused to call you his girlfriend in public but dared to agree for you both to come. If you would go to this party, you would just sit beside each other, like friends would do and you have to watch how all the girls would swirl around him, trying to get his attention. God, how much you wished you could tell them to keep their hands of your man.

"Great" Sakura chirped then she ran of and as soon as she was out of sigh, you felt Sasuke's arms wrap around you "Now where were we?" he purred seductively in your ear but you weren't in the mood to go on like that "I have to get ready for the party" you told him monotonously as you freed yourself from his arms and got up "See you later" with that you puffed away to your home, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

At home you throw yourself at your bed and let some tears escape, you held for a long time. Why didn't want Sasuke that anyone new about you? Didn't he love you or was he ashamed of you? You didn't know the reason, you just knew that it slowly killed you from the inside. It hurts a bit more every time he pushes you away as soon as some of your friends are near. When you're alone he's always so sweet and caring but when you in public, he grows cold and acts towards you like to every other of your friends. You tried to talk to him but Sasuke always managed to calm you down with some sweet words and kisses.

You couldn't take it anymore, you were sick about it.

Evening

During a long, relaxing shower you'd decided that you would no longer play Sasuke's game or whatever it was to him, you would start your own. You were not willing to take more of this.

After you'd blown your hair dry, you put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue zip-up-top that matched the colour of your eyes. You were about to üut in the hair clip you always wear in your hair when you remembered that it had been a present from Sasuke, so you decided for another one.

Right when you were about to slip into your favourite pair of boots, there was a knock at the door. "One moment" you called out and quickly laced your boots, then jumped to open up. It shouldn't have been a surprise for you that it was Sasuke, who stood there in front of the door.

"Hey, my dear" he greeted with a smirk but as he was about to kiss you, you quickly turned your head, so his lips landed on your cheek. You reached out to grab a jacket, then closed your door while stepping passed Sasuke onto the street, stating "We should go or we'll be late" Sasuke nodded with a slightly confused look on his face and you both started walking towards Sakura's house. All the time you kept both of your hands under the jacket to give Sasuke no chance to grab one, knowing that he would let go of it in the moment your friends house would come into sight. But not this time.

As you'd reached Sakura's house, you knocked and waited for your friend to open up, which happened not long afterwards. "Hey Sakura" you greeted her, then added as you noticed the suspicious look in her eyes when she saw you and Sasuke together "Sasuke and I met on the way, so we came together" Satisfied with the answer, you both were led in the crowded living room were a bunch of people were already partying.

You didn't wait for Sasuke to see where he was going. Here you were just friends, right? So there was no reason to stay by his side and also no reason why you shouldn't flirt with other guys. That was why you were searching for the one guy, who loves the girls and who loves to flirt and who tried more than one time to hit on you. Soon you found his long blonde hair somewhere in between the crowd and since Ino was on the other side of the room, you could be sure that it was him.

"Hey Deidara" you said flirty after you'd made your way over to him, smiling at him innocently "_" he replied with a huge grin on his face, then he pulled you in a more than just friendly hug "It's great to see you" "Did you miss me?" you asked softly, since you didn't want to do anything to drastic, you just wanted to show Sasuke how it is to be on the other side, on the side you usually are.

"Of course, I missed you" Deidara said and gently ran his hands up and down your arms. The flirting went on for a while longer but you watched out that Deidara's hands wandered nowhere, you didn't want them to be. From time to time you glanced over to where Sasuke was sitting and you noticed that he looked at you with sour look on his face.

When you looked back, Deidara's face was suddenly very close to yours, a bit too close for your taste. Fortunately you were saved by your host, before anything else could happen.

"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys. When she had everything, she headed straight towards you and shoved the bowl in your face. "Your first" she told you and you more than happily shoved your hand inside, rummaging around for something interesting.

As your fingers hit something flat, attached to some kind of string. Pulling it out you found a yin pendent in your hand and you froze, knowing exactly who this belongs to, since you were wearing the opposite part around your neck.

As Sasuke stepped out of the crowd you didn't know if you should be happy or anxious, judging by the look in his eyes he was really angry. But what's done is done and you didn't regret what you've done to show him your point. Now you had to face the consequences, good ones and bad ones.

You didn't have to wait long, as soon as the door was closet Sasuke growled "What's this all about?" "Why do you care?" you replied, not willing to hide your pain and disappointment any longer. "Your my girlfriend" Sasuke went on and you had to control yourself to not laugh out sarcastically, instead you answered "If I'm supposed to be your girlfriend than start acting like a real boyfriend" "What do you mean?" he wanted to know, now completely confused "What have I done to you?"

You took a deep breath and swallowed down the rage building up in your stomach "Do you know how much it hurts every time you push me away, because you refuse to call me your girlfriend in public. It hurts deeply, Sasuke and every time it hurts more"

Sasuke stared at you with in shock widened eyes "I didn't know" he whispered and took your face in his hands. As his thump stroke over you cheek, you realized that you had been crying "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much pain I was causing you" he kissed you softly on the lips, then asked "But why were you flirting with Deidara" "I wanted to show you how it is to be the denied one" you admitted, a soft blush finding it's way on your cheeks "I'm really sorry, if I'd know how hard this is for you I would've never done it but I wanted to keep you save" Sasuke told you and embraced you tightly "You know how rabbit those fan girls can be and I have a lot of enemies who just wait for a chance to get me and that means that they'll hurt you" "Sasuke, I'm big girl. I'm not that helpless" you told him with a soft smile "And now come here and kiss me"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss you deeply and passionately. His lips were hot and wild against your own, earning a soft moan from you. The smirk on Sasuke's face got even wider as he realized what effect he had on you. He nibbled your bottom lip, wanting to be let in but you were in the mood to tease him, so you keep your mouth shut tight. Sasuke growled playfully as he pulled back and latched himself onto your neck, right on your softspot. You grit your teeth to not moan out but he made it pretty hard for you as he sucked bit your neck, surely bruising your skin. He bit down one last time and you shattered, moaning out loudly.

Coming back up, Sasuke pressed his lips back onto yours and this time you open up for him at the first soft nudge of his tongue. Your tongues rubbed against each others, the Sasuke's went to explore the expand of your mouth. You fisted your hands in his thick raven hair to pull him closer into you, not wanting to let go of him ever again.

Suddenly you heard footsteps approaching the closet and your mood sank. You pulled away and were about to take a few steps the side, believing that Sasuke didn't want the others to see you that way but before you could bring any distance between you he encircled your waist again, holding you close to him. He kissed you deeply right when the door open, reveling to everyone in the room.

There were many gasps screams of agony from the girl but the boys cheered and whistled for you. Sasuke smirked at you as he picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the closet. He sat down on one of the couches and placed you on his lab, wrapping his arms possessively around you. He didn't let go of you the whole evening, kissed you, cuddled you and whispered sweet nothings in your ears. This evening he made it clear to everyone that you were his and he was yours.


	6. A butterfly

It was a sunny day, perfect for working out in the garden. You put on your working clothes, then slipped into your rubber boots and grabbed your cloves. Making your way out of the back door, you stepped into the little garden, you build yourself. Everything was there, from colourful flowers over a little pond to different kinds of fruits and vegetables but the one thing you were really proud of were the ruby strawberries. They were your own creation from crossing them a dozen times with the best strawberry plants. Meanwhile they were luscious, deep red and ready to be picked.

You grabbed a big basket, the crouched down in front of the small plants, the carefully started the separate the fruits from them, popping some in your mouth from time to time, they were as delicious and juicy as they looked like.

As you reached out for the next strawberry a bright blue butterfly landed on your hand but you knew that this was no coincidence. Getting up carefully to not scare the beautiful insects away, you looked up and were not surprised to find Shino on the other side of the fence.

"Hey, Shino" you greeted him happily, what he replied with a simple nod. Walking over to him, you placed the butterfly onto his shoulder and watched how it disappeared behind the collar of his jacket.

"Are you also enjoying the sun?" you asked the bug tamer with a soft smile and once again he just nodded but you didn't mind, actual liking his silent and calm behaviour.

Then you remembered something "My strawberries are finally ripe" you said and showed him your filled basket proudly "You need to taste one" Before Shino could accept or deny anything, you took a strawberry, then grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it down, shoving the fruit in his mouth.

This was no attack to see his face, since you already had. You and Shino are very good friends and sometimes when you're alone he felt save enough to take of his cloak but still he hadn't allowed to to see his eyes. Though you were curious, you didn't want to rush him and already felt more than flattered and very happy that he would allow you to see his face.

"They taste amazing" Shino told you after he'd swallowed down, causing you to blush softly. "They wouldn't be that good without you help" you replied, referring to the fact that Shino had helped you with his insect to pollinate your plants. "It was nothing" he said but you believed to see that his cheeks were tinted a shade darker.

"Do you want to take some with you?" you ask him "I mean, you helped to grow them, so you should get some" "Sure" was Shino's simple answer, so you quickly walked inside and put some of the strawberries in another basket. You also used the time to calm down you racing heart and to get the colour of your face back to normal. Yes, you were in love with the shinobi who was waiting for you outside of your house. He was mysterious, calm, nice, smart. You could go on like that forever.

When you were calm again, you walked back out but found that Shino wasn't alone anymore, Sakura was with him, seemingly trying to start a conversation, which was not an easy task.

"Ah, _" she greeted you as she saw you coming, obvious happy to have found another person to talk to. "Hey Sakura" you replied happily and handed the basket to Shino, who took it with thanking nod. "What brings you here?" "Oh, I wanted to invite you to my party this evening" Sakura told you "And since Shino's right here I saved me some walking" "I'll be there" you told here, looking forward to spend some time with your friend. "All right" she chirped "And you Shino" he pondered about it a few seconds more but then he nodded "Why not"

Evening

After getting dirty in the garden you took a long shower to clean yourself up. With the towel wrapped around you, you walked into your room and choose the clothes for the party. Of course, some undergarments, then a black and red checkered skirt together with a white pullover that left your shoulders uncovered. Now fully clothed, you dried your strawberry-coloured hair and put it up in two half pig tails and with a little make-up you were done.

You slipped into your favourite pair of white sandals and left your apartment to get to Sakura's party. Already from afar you could hear the music blasting as you stood in front of the house, you wondered how the others were supposed to hear your knock but you tried it anyway and to your surprise the door was opened not long afterwards.

"_!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled you into a tight hug, which you returned as enthusiastically. After you'd parted, you were led into the living room, where your friends were already partying wildly.

For the next hour you walked from one person to the next, helping Hinata with Naruto, blocking flirt attempts from Kiba or listening to how amazing Sasuke is. After a while you became tired, you searched for a place the relax a little and that was when you spotted Shino sitting on one of the couches all by himself. Making your way through the crowd, you sat down beside him and greeted happily "Hey Shino. What's up?" he shrugged his shoulders and replied "Not much. But if you allow me the question why are you here?" "What do you mean?" you asked confused, thinking that it's quite obvious why you go to a party "I mean that you have the chance to have fun with your friends and yet you're sitting here with me" "For once, you're also my friend. Shino" you told him "And would you think I don't have fun with you just sitting here and talking?" There was no replie at first but you knew he was just thinking "Thank you" he eventually answered, causing you to smiled brightly "No problem"

Before any other words could be spoken, you host had something to say. "Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys. When she had everything, she headed straight towards you and shoved the bowl in your face "Pick" she demanded cheerfully.

"All right" you said and were about to stuck your hand inside, when a butterfly flew out and landed on the side of your head "I guess I take this one" you giggled, then added sarcastically "Who might this belong to?" Not waiting for the unnecessary answer, you took Shino's hand and and pulled him behind you into the closet.

The door was closed behind but it didn't stay dark for long, just a few seconds later the room was lit up by hundreds of fireflies. "Thank you, Shino" you said, really happy since you were slightly afraid of the dark. "No problem" he replied calmly as he unbuttoned took of his hood and unbuttoned the cloak a little "I know how you feel about the dark"

You both settled down beside each other and for a while you sat there in comfortable silence until you asked the questioned that wandered around your mind since the butterfly had flown out of the bowl.

"Shino, why did you put a butterfly in the bowl? I easily could have gotten crushed"

You could feel how Shino tensed up beside you, before sighed and slowly started to speak "It's because I didn't want any other guy to get you"

This surprised you greatly. Shino rigging a game? "But why?" you asked, hoping to get the answer you wished for so much "You're way too nice and sweet. I'm afraid some of the other guys would take advantage of this"

Not exactly what you hoped for but none the less sweet you though but still your heart hurt slightly.

"_, there's also another reason" this caused your head to snap around and with a gasp you found Shino's eyes uncovered, yourself starring in a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

Shino shifted his position that he was kneeling in front of, your face cradled in his hands "I don't want any of the other guys to touch you because your mine and only mine"

With that he crashed his lips onto yours and at the same time all fireflies in the room disappeared, covering you in a comfortable darkness. You were shocked for a few seconds but then wrapped your arms around Shino's neck and pulled him closer to you. His hands travelled down you neck, shoulders and sides until they came to rest on your waist. You buried your fingers in his thick hair and titled your head to deepen the kiss even more. As the tip of Shino's tongue outlined you lips, you parted them immediately, greeting his invading tongue eagerly.

Your tongues battled for a while friendly, before you gave up and allowed Shino to explore your mouth freely. When he was sure that he knew the expand of your mouth like the back of his hand, Shino pulled back and allowed you both to take a few deep breaths.

"My little butterfly" Shino murmured as he pressed his lips onto the hollow under your ear, then trailed soft kisses down your neck, licking and biting your skin from time to time. You titled your head back to allow him better entrance and so it wasn't long until you moaned out as he hit your softspot. Shino didn't waist any time and immediately started to bite this spot gently, then licked over it soothe the sting.

When a purplish mark had formed on your skin, Shino came back up and kissed you passionately, then he leaned back.

"Our time is nearly over" he told you as he stood up and put his cloak and glasses back in place, then he pulled you up and hugged you tightly, hiding his face in your neck. "You know that you're mine, don't you?" he murmured in your neck and you nodded "Forever"

Right then the door was thrown open the whole scene was reveled to all the people in the living room but as they started to cheer and you felt Shino smirk against your neck, you knew that this was planned.

You both stepped out of closet, his arm around your waist and he led you back to the couch, you'd sat before, where he pulled you on his leg, his arms wrapped around you possessively.

"See" you purred in his ear "I told you that it's more fun to be with you than with my friends"


	7. A Kunai

It was a sunny day as you stepped out of the hospital and took a deep breath. "Keep care of yourself" one of the nurses shouted after you, which your returned with a nod and a soft smile.

You were a common guest in the hospital, because of a disease of your lungs. When you would overexert yourself too much you had problems with breathing, similar to asthma. But in spite of your disease you were a ninja, so you had to work hard for it and beg Tsunade to no end until she allowed you to work as a ninja.

"Finally out" you sighed and stretched out of your arms. After your last collapse you had to stay in the hospital for a whole week and actually should have even longer but after you promised that you wouldn't train for another week.

"Hey, _" you heard someone yell your name and as you turned around you saw Sakura running in your direction. "I see, you're out again" she said as she halted in front of you. Sakura was one of the few people you told about your disease but she promised to not tell anyone about it, you didn't want anyone's pity. "Yeah, I just walked out of the hospital a minute ago" you told her with happy smile. "That's good, cause I'm having a party this evening and no that you're out you can come" "I don't know" you said with a slight from. You were supposed to rest and not to go on a party "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you if anything may happen and my house is perfectly clean" Sakura offered and you eventually gave in "All right, I'll come" "Great" Sakura exclaimed and then she was of to find her next victim.

Evening

On the way out of your house you took a last look in the mirror. You were wearing a purple long shirt with a turtleneck, which was important, since you had to keep your neck and chest warm to prevent a new attack. The shirt hugged your silhouette perfectly and was long enough to go through as a mini dress, so you were just wearing black tights under it and fitting purple pumps. You grabbed a jacket and were of towards Sakura's house.

The music was already blasting loud when you arrived there and you had to knock several times before the door was finally opened. "_, I'm glad you came" Sakura squealed "How do you feel?" "Hey, Sakura" you greeted her back as you stepped inside "And I'm fine nothing hurts and I can breath freely" "That's good to hear" Sakura said and let you in the living room were already a bunch of people were partying. You said hello to your friends and had to think about a good story why you were gone for a whole week. Luckily their attention soon was drawn elsewhere.

"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys.

When she had everything she walked straight over to you and shoved the bowl in your face, telling you to pick something. With a sight you shoved your hand inside but nearly at the same time you felt a sharp pain in your hand. You immediately pulled your hand out and saw a bleeding cut on your palm "Ouch, what was that?" you mumbled and carefully searched around the bowl to find the object with your blood on it. A you pulled it out it was reveled to be a kunai.

"What jerk would put a kunai in there?!" you called out but as the boy stepped out of the crowed the answer was no surprise to you. It was Neji, probably the biggest ass you know. He always tells you how weak you are, since you're so often in the hospital and that it's your destiny to stay weak forever. He doesn't know about you disease but that was no reason to treat you like you were worthless.

"Neji, go in the closet, while I heal _'s hand" Sakura quickly sensed, since she felt that you were about to punch Neji through the next wall. Neji just 'hmm'd and walked into the closet, shutting the door with a thud. "Jerk" you mumbled under you breath while Sakura took your hand in hers and started healing the cut. "All right, your done" she told you and gently pushed you towards the closed, which you unwillingly entered.

Non of you said a word as you stumbled through the darkness until you found a wall to slide down. For a few minutes it was completely silent until you heard Neji mumbled something that sounded like 'weakling' or something like that. "What was that?" you growled through your teeth, ready to jump on him. "I know where you were the last week" you heard him say in his emotionless voice "Like I said, you're weak and always will be" "You're such a j-" you couldn't finish your sentences since you were interrupted by your own coughing. "See" Neji stated. It in your heart as he said this but you didn't answer him anymore, knowing that this conversation was pointless.

The silence returned but it sometimes was interrupted by you coughing. Over the time it got heavier and heavier up to the point that your throat was hurting. *The dust* you suddenly realized and quickly got up to get out of the closet before you would have an attack. It already was heard to breath as you struggle to your feet, unable to stop the coughing. "Would you quit that coughing" Neji complained from somewhere in the room but it was hard for you to hear him. As you started to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the lack of air and the pain in your lungs you knew it was too late. "Help" you pressed out somehow before you collapsed unconscious, bringing sudden silence into the small room.

Neji's P.O.V

"Help" you hear _'s breathy voice through all the coughing, then there was a thud and then...silence. You became worried and activated your byakugan to see _ laying unmoving on the floor. Scrambling to your feet you hurried to her side and rolled her onto her back. Your eyes widened in shock as you realized that she wasn't breathing. Remembering your first-aid-curse you started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Sakura, I need help here!" you yelled between taking breath but never stopped your actions while you waited. It just took seconds before the door flew open and Sakura was beside you, checking _'s pulse. "What it with her?" you asked but Sakura shook her head "No time to explain. Pick her up and follow me" she ordered and you simply did as you were told. You brought _ to a room and laid her down on a bed, then you were shoved out of the room by Sakura, who told you that she needed room and time to work.

While you waited you nervously walked up and down in front of the room. Somehow it reminded you of a man waiting for his child to be born. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sakura stepped out of the room, wiping some sweat from her forehead "She's stable" she told you "It was good that you made mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, it may have saved her life" "Can I see her?" you asked and were happy as she nodded "Please stay with her until she wakes up. I don't want her to be alone right now" "What was this?" you asked her again and Sakura sighed before she answered "Don't tell this to anyone, _ wouldn't want it but she has a disease of her lungs and what you just saw was an attack" You eyes widened at that. Now everything became clear for you, the many times she was in the hospital, that she often finished her training sooner and what a big jerk you had been.

Sakura walked of and you in the room, closing the door behind you carefully. _ was laying on a bed still asleep but fortunately breathing. After a short hesitation you laid down on the bed beside her, hoisting yourself up on one arm and looking down on her. As you watched her sleeping you thought about your relationship to her. You always acted cocky towards her and treated her as bad as anyone could, though you didn't know why. Actually you harboured deep feelings for her, she was smart, kind-hearted and beautiful. It wasn't important that she wasn't a amazing ninja with perfect skills. She was perfect the way she was but thanks to your own behaviour you were sure she hated you.

You laid completely down beside _ and pulled her into your side, so her back was against your chest. Burying your face in her hair and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Suddenly _ stirred in her sleep. "Neji" she mumbled sleepily and turned around, snuggling in your chest. You chuckled softly and stroke her hair and back as her eyes snapped open and she slowly titled her head up to meet yours.

_ P.O.V

A soft and familiar voice gently pulled you out of your dream, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" it said. "Neji" you murmured without really knowing why and rolled over to cuddle into something warm. You heard a chuckle and the warm thing you were snuggling into rumbled in sync with it, causing your eyes to snap open, since you realized what this was.

A male chest revealed itself in front of you and slowly you titled your head upwards, trailing your gaze along the body until you were staring in the milky eyes of Neji. He looked down at you with a surprising gently and loving gaze and that also was the moment you became aware of the arm, wrapped around your waist.

"Hey there sleepyhead" Neji greeted, the gentleness also audible in his voice "Hey" you replied a bit confused about his sudden behaviour. "How are you feeling?" As Neji asked that you remembered what happened "A bit sore but else fine" you answered him and tried to move away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable with being so close to him all of sudden but Neji held you even closer, not wanting to let you go. "Neji, what are you doing?" you asked him, confused by his weird behaviour, it was like he was a different person. Neji sighted and started at the wall behind you, while letting his hand ran through your hair lost in thoughts. "Actually, I have no clue" he eventually answered and looked back down at you, the intensity of his gaze sent shivers down your spine.

You realized that Neji was in the same situation as you, this all was as new to him as for you and he didn't know how to handle this, just like you. "Neji, take your time and think about what you want to say, ok?" you suggested and Neji nodded, then closed his eyes to think. You waited patiently for him to open up his mind.

After a while he opened his eyes again and you looked at him expectantly "_, at first I want to apologize to you for all I've done to you and how I acted towards you. I was a complete ass and I'm sorry and for the other thing, I think it's better to show you"

Before you could replie anything or asked what he means, Neji had pulled you closer and placed his lips on yours. Your eyes went wide in surprise but soon they fluttered close and you started kissing back. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as you wrapped your arms around Neji's neck, tangling your fingers in his silky hair. You always had loved Neji but due to his behaviour you'd buried those feelings deep within you.

Neji licked yo bottom lip, wanting to be let in and you parted your lips willingly to welcome his tongue in your mouth. You rubbed your tongue against his, then gave Neji the chance to get familiar with your mouth freely, which he took gratefully. His tongue swept through your mouth, letting nothing untouched until the need for air broke you apart.

Tangling his fingers in your silver hair, Neji gently pulled them to titled your head backwards. He let his lips glide along your neck and throat until he hit that one spot that made you moan out. A grin spread of his face as he started to suck on that spot, letting his teeth and tongue graze over your skin. You moaned loudly and pulled him closer into your neck until you were hoarse and he spot on your neck purple.

Neji pulled away from your neck and came back up to peck your lips before he rolled onto his back, pulling you onto his body. You snuggled into his chest and rested your head right over his had, listening how it beat steadily. Neji's arms wrapped protectively around your waist while whispered sweet nothings in your ear until you fell in a peaceful sleep.


	8. A Book

It was a sunny day and you were in the woods, training. You mainly did it to free you mind, since lately you'd thought to much about certain things that it was giving you headache and a bad mood.

The tree you had punched the last few minutes eventually broke under you meanwhile bloody knuckles but still you didn't feel satisfied. So many emotions and thoughts whirled around your head and you didn't know if you wanted to scream out in frustration or brake down and cry.

You choose a rock as your next victim and while repeating your actions you screamed "Damn it, damn it, damn IT, DAMN IT!" getting louder with every punch. As the stone started to crack under the force you also heard another sound and as a siring pain shot through your hand as you made contact again you know where that sound came from. You had successfully broken your hand. "Great, just great" you mumbled angrily as you let yourself fall into a sitting position and eyes your right and critically. Pulling out a handkerchief you carefully wiped the blood of your knuckles and winced in pain as you touched the middle one, it already started to swell up and become blue.

You sighed frustrated, you came out here to forget about your problems and now you're having even more and since you weren't able to distract you anymore with the training the old problems are also coming back into your consciousness. Who would have though that the day could get any worse?

With another sigh you got up and made your way back into the village, so you could get your hand healed. You headed directly towards the hospital, grumpily ignoring anyone around you, you actually wanted to be alone right now very badly. Reaching the hospital you were immediately let to an empty room and told to be wait, someone will be there soon.

It actually took just about five minutes until the door was opened and Sakura stepped. "Hey _" she greeted happily "What brings you here?" You just held up your hand and she nodded, taking a closer look at the injury "It's not really bad. I can heal you immediately" she told you and you were glad that this was just a short procedure. She gently took your hand in hers and started healing the broken bone "How'd this happen?" "Oh, I was just blowing of some steam and was going a bit wild" you told her "Had a lot on my mind lately" "I see" Sakura said as she took another look at your hand "All right, your done" "Thank you, Sakura" you were about to walk out of the room when Sakura called after you "Hey, if you need some distraction why don't you come to my party this evening?" It sounded like a good idea, so you agreed and left get home before anything else could happen.

Evening

You ran around your house, waiting impatiently for your nail polish to finally dry, since you'd make the mistake to start with it before getting dressed and now you were only in your undergarments. Finally after an eternity it was dry and you could get dresses. You put on a dark red corset top that looked uncomfortable but was quite the opposite. When it was laced up you slipped into you black skinny jeans and put on some black, high-heeled boots with laces at the front. Satisfied with you appearance you just put on your favourite choker and left.

Already from afar you could hear the music blasting, that was why you were surprised that the door was opened at you first knock. "Hey, _" Sakura greeted excitedly as you stepped inside. As you walked in the living room a bunch of people was already partying. You spotted some of your friends and walked over to them, enjoying their company and actually forgetting about your problem. But this would soon change.

"Ok, guys we're playing 20 minutes in heaven. Now every boy put something in the bowl" Sakura shouted over the music, holding a empty bowl above her head. There were some groans but also some cheers as she walked around the room and collected different objects from the boys.

When she had everything she headed over to you and held out the bowl for you to take something "Since you seems to have fun let's make it even better" she said and you rolled you eyes but stuck your hand in anyway. As your fingers touched something rather big and square you got curious and pulled it out. It was a black book, about the seize of your hand but as you turned it around to read the title your eyes widened slightly - it was the jashinist's version of the bible,so it could only mean that you got one guy.

Your suggestion was confirmed as said guy stepped out of the crowed. "Hey, Hidan. I didn't know you were here" you greeted him as you handed him back his book. "Same here, doll face but it's nice to see you" You smiled and giggled lightly as you both walked together in the closet under the weird stared of the others.

Inside the small room you sank to the floor against one of the walls and Hidan sat beside you. As you sat there together with him all your sorrows came back, since they all revolved around him. You loved him deeply and he loved you as strong but his religion doesn't allow you to be together. It was so depressing to be with the man you loved and who returned your feelings but you weren't allowed to touch him intimately. In the beginning it wasn't that bad for you, you even were happy with just being by his side but as the time went on and your feelings grew stronger you longed for more. You wanted to touch him, hug him, kiss him. You couldn't take this anymore but also weren't willing to leave Hidan, he was the one for you and you knew it.

Without yourself noticing your had started to cry and you just noticed it as you heard a sob and wondered where it came from until you realized it was you. "Hey, doll face what's wrong?" Hidan asked you concerned as he noticed you crying. "It's nothing" you choked out, not wanting him to concern him or to make him feel sad or guilty. "Yeah, right. You're crying for nothing" he stated as he whipped some tears from your cheek "Tell me" You took a shaky breath, before you answered "It's just the whole situation. I love you but I hate it to be not able to be with you" "I know what you mean" Hidan said and pulled you into a tight hug. You eyes widened and you tried to push him away "Stop it, Hidan. You'll get into trouble" "Don't worry about this" he calmed you down "Just listen" You stopped struggling and shifted in his arms so you were looking straight into his eyes.

"I prayed a lot lately and did twice as much sacrifices than usual and finally Jashin had agreed to let us be together but there's one condition" A unbelievable huge smile spread over your face but as happy as you were at the moment, you still were aware of that condition. "What condition?" you wanted to know "Please don't tell me I have to convert" "No, don't worry" Hidan told you with a chuckle "No offence but Jashin only needs loyal followers" you sighed in relive at this, you really weren't made for the Jashin religion. "Then what do I have to do?" "Just say yes" Your eyes widened as he said that. Does he really mean what you thought?

Hidan pulled something out of the pocket of his cloak, which was revealed to be a small black box. "_" he started and took your hand laid the box in it. "Please marry me. You would become immortal and we can stay together forever" You opened the box to see a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring. "Yes" you whispered out breathlessly, it was the only thing you were able to get out at the moment. Hidan smiled widely, then picked up the ring and put it on your finger. He cradled your face in his hands and pulled it gently towards him to give you passionate kiss.

"Hey, how is a marriage working in your religion" you wanted to know as you broke apart "I can't imagine it with the white dress stuff and so on" "We have enough time to talk about this later" Hidan answered as he pulled you to your feed "But right know I would like to do some other stuff" With a seductive smile he wrapped his arms around you waist and pulled you closer but instead of kissing you he slammed you against the wall without hurting you. You gasped in surprise and Hidan immediately took the chance to kiss you deeply, slipping his tongue in your mouth. You didn't mind this, the ban of any intimacy had made you hungry and started soft was the last thing you wanted.

Tangling your finger in his silky hair you pulled him as close to you as you could while wrapping your legs around his ways. Hidan put his hands on your tight to keep your up and pressed his body into yours, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to hold you.

Gasping for air you eventually had to brake apart put Hidan went straight for your neck, sucking and biting it at any place he could reach. As he passed you collarbone you weren't able to hold back a moan. A grin spread over Hidan's face and he started working on that spot right away, licking, sucking and biting it until a purple mark had formed. "No everyone knows your mine" he said as he came back up "Isn't the ring sign enough?" you asked amused and kissed his neck right under his ear playfully. "Not for me" Hidan murmured and leaned his head back to give you better access "Well, then I guess I have to mark you, too" and with that you bit down hard onto his neck, earning yourself a pleasured moan from your fiance. You sucked and licked the spot, gracing your teeth over it from time to time.

Hidan let out a deep grunt, then grabbed your hair with one hand and pulled your face up to meet his, crashing his lips onto yours. He kissed you hungrily and with all the passion you were forced to hold back.

Just when you really were getting into it the door was thrown open and you were exposed to the other party guests. For a moment there was dead silence but then the cheers and whistles started. You blushed slightly as Hidan set you back on your feet. He took your hand and led you out of the closet but instead of walking to one of the sofas he headed right for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Sakura shouted after you and Hidan replied with a grin on his face "We have some business to finish" As you walked out of the house under the others loud cheers you realized that you finally were with Hidan. You were going to get married and you could be with him forever. Tears of joy streamed down face as Hidan pulled you behind him towards his house.


End file.
